Mars One
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Sabías que era un boleto de ida nada más. Eso fue lo que se repetía a sí misma mientras miraba por el pequeño portal hacia el desierto oxidado que se extendía hasta donde se podía ver. Bella creía ser la última sobreviviente de la misión Marte Uno, pero luego escucha pisadas por el pasillo... OS/AU/OOC.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**MARTE UNO**

By Lissa Bryan

* * *

_Sabías que era un boleto de ida nada más._

Eso fue lo que se repetía a sí misma mientras miraba por el pequeño portal hacia el desierto oxidado que se extendía hasta donde se podía ver.

Sí, ella lo sabía. Y aceptó esos riesgos por la oportunidad de ser uno de los primeros colonos espaciales de la humanidad. Ella conocía esos riesgos y los aceptó de una forma madura y consciente, al menos lo suficiente para impresionar a la media docena de psiquiatras que la habían entrevistado durante el largo proceso de selección. No habría rescates. No la reabastecerían de provisiones. Desde el momento en que el cohete dejó la atmósfera de la Tierra, ellos estarían solos y tendrían que sobrevivir.

Pero nada pudo haberla preparado para esto. Para la realidad. La cruel, fría y terrorífica realidad de que estaba a millones de millas de casa y era la única que quedaba viva.

Un suave campaneo sonó al final del pasillo. Señalaba un cambio de turno. Cuatro colonos deberían estarse encargando ahora de la operación veinticuatro horas del hábitat, manteniendo sus cultivos hidropónicos, el sistema de filtrado para el agua y aire, y asegurándose de que la energía solar operara correctamente. Esa campana sonaba tres veces al día para las instalaciones vacías.

Hubo una ocasión en que el hábitat parecía muy amontonado, con cada pedacito de espacio compartido, usado para trabajar y las actividades diarias de la vida. Habían pasado sus últimos dos años en la Tierra viviendo en una réplica exacta en la Antártica, lo más cercano que la ciencia pudo replicar las condiciones que enfrentarían, ajustándose a la proximidad entre los cuarteles. Ahora el hábitat parecía cavernoso, espacioso y vacío, y Bella prefería quedarse en su pequeña habitación lo más que pudiera, mirando los vídeos que grabó de sus compañeros de tripulación en su Tablet. En las orillas de la pantalla había vídeos transmitiéndose del exterior de la nave y del equipo de soporte vital, pero Bella ignoró esos. Pasaron las horas mientras ella se alimentaba de las memorias y repetía sus vídeos favoritos. Mientras éstos se reproducían, podía ignorar el silencio que la rodeaba. Podía ignorar la soledad.

—_La gravedad aquí en marte es sólo tres octavos de lo que es en la Tierra _—le dijo Emmett a la audiencia allá en casa—. _Eso significa que cuando nuestra torpe residente, Bella, se cae, se cae mucho más _leeeeeento _y no duele tanto. ¿No es cierto, Bella?_

Bella sonrió incluso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Emmett se burlaba de ella sin descanso, pero era el primero en notar cuando cualquiera de los del equipo se deprimía y era el alma más amable que Bella había conocido jamás.

En el vídeo, la Doctora Rosalie Hale le aventó un calcetín hecho bolita y golpeó a Emmett en un costado de la cabeza.

—_También significa que los objetos que le aventamos a Emmett viajan más lentos_.

Bella tocó el botón de acelerar y el vídeo avanzó hasta que lo detuvo de nuevo. Edward estaba en la cocina, picando cebolla y riendo mientras la Doctora Hale y Emmett se discutían a modo de juego, pausando de vez en cuando para limpiarse los ojos. Alzó la vista a la cámara – hacia Bella, que la estaba usando – y le dedicó una sonrisita y un movimiento de cabeza. Eran sólo pocos segundos los que salía él en pantalla, así que Bella lo volvió a poner.

En esos segundos mientras ella regresaba el vídeo, el silencio sonó en sus oídos. Podía escuchar su propia respiración, el sonido de su corazón, sonidos de los que ella no debería ser consciente, pero que se habían convertido en lo más ruidoso de su mundo. El hábitat solía ser un lugar ocupado y ruidoso, lleno de risa y platicas, del golpe de partes de metal mientras la maquinaria era reparada y construida, las ocasionales maldiciones cuando se caía una herramienta, música en las bocinas, el sonido de mensajes llegando de la NASA o el murmullo de la impresora cuando les transmitían instrucciones o esquemas. Emmett solía poner _dubstep_ a todo volumen mientras trabajaba, para intentar molestar a la Doctora Hale.

—_No le digas —_le susurró en una ocasión la Doctora Hale a Bella—_, pero en realidad me gusta._

Y ahora sólo escuchaba el silbido de su respiración. El zumbido de los procesadores de aire. El flujo del agua en las tuberías. Sólo escuchaba el silencio. El silencio solitario que se extendía cada vez más.

Bella se apretó más la manta a su alrededor y usó una esquina para limpiar una solitaria lágrima que se había escapado. No tenía sentido llorar, se recordó a sí misma – se lo recordaba casi tanto como se recordaba que sabía que era un boleto sólo de ida. Agarró el control y saltó a otro vídeo.

Jacob había terminado con Bella dos meses después de que ella aplicara para la misión de Marte Uno. Él dijo que no podía creer que ella estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo así. Le dijo que sabía que, fundamentalmente, ella no estaba completamente comprometida con su relación. Tal vez tenía razón. Pero para Bella, la idea de ser uno de esos primeros seres humanos en hacer un hogar dentro de un nuevo mundo era más que un sueño. Su vida sería útil para toda la humanidad. Seguramente nada podría ser más importante que eso.

—¿En serio vas a ir? —había preguntado Renee, la mamá de Bella—. _¿De verdad? _¿Cómo puedes dejar… _todo_? ¿Y nunca regresar? Bella, ¿_nunca _regresar? Incluso los pobladores que fueron a América en los primeros tiempos sabían que podían regresar a casa si resultaba ser muy malo, o se imaginaban regresando a casa para visitar, o que sus familias se unirían a ellos algún día.

—¿Y si alguno de ustedes se vuelve loco estando allá? —preguntó Charlie—. ¿Y si alguno decide dominar todo y hacerse emperador de Marte?

Bella tenía respuestas para esas preguntas, porque ya las había escuchado en los medios, y había sido parte de su entrenamiento el responder ese tipo de preguntas. Pero era más difícil explicarle a su propia madre cómo podía abandonar su vida aquí en la Tierra para nunca volver y encaminarse hacia tanta incertidumbre.

No creía que sería seleccionada. Después de todo, sus habilidades eran pocas. Era una bibliotecaria. Pero dijeron que estaban buscando todo tipo de gente, no sólo científicos. Era joven, tenía tan sólo dieciocho cuando aplicó. Estaba saludable. Se llevaba bien con otros y tenía una personalidad tranquila, algo que sería importante cuando trabajabas muy cerca de otros de los que no podías escapar. Cuando recibió la carta del programa, se había regocijado.

No había sido fácil. Tuvo que estudiar muy intensamente. Era como estar de nuevo en la universidad. Hubo entrevistas, no sólo con científicos, doctores y psiquiatras, sino también con los medios de comunicación. Como Jacob, la mayoría no podían imaginar cortar lazos por completo con la Tierra.

Bella había sido seleccionada para servir como archivista, y la principal cineasta para la audiencia en casa. Grabó cientos de horas de vídeo con su cámara que llevaba montada en la cabeza y luego editó partes de eso para enviarlo a los productores de televisión en la Tierra. Ocasionalmente le mandaban sugerencias de las cosas que la audiencia disfrutaba ver, como las bromas de Emmett, o Edward descansando por ahí, siendo guapo y encantador. Grabó cientos de horas de esa escena en particular porque disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Edward, de su tranquilo humor, su brillante sonrisa, del brillo en sus ojos verde musgo. Muchas veces olvidaba que la cámara estaba ahí cuando estaba con él. Pero usualmente era alguien más quién lo hacía reír o lo entretenía en conversación. A Bella se le trababa la lengua siempre que él estaba cerca.

Bella vacilaba entre sentirse como una acosadora rara y una estatua decorativa. Estaba bastante segura de que Edward ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba viva. No lo entendía. Nunca había sido así. En el pasado, cuando le gustaba alguien, era lo suficientemente valiente para decirles y ver si estarían interesados en pasar tiempo juntos. Pero con Edward, todo lo que podía hacer era verlo como una adolescente enamorada.

Bella seguía siendo una especie de bibliotecaria, armada con la tarea de ser capaz de localizar información que necesitaban para reparar su equipo y replicar artículos que necesitaban. Curó una colección de cientos de discos duros que contenían más de un millón de libros, al igual que vídeos educativos y de entretenimiento. También le asignaron la documentación de su misión para la historia oficinal. Cada miembro de la tripulación tenía un diario, de los que Bella elegía porciones para ser añadidas en la historia oficial de su misión. Era un trabajo desafiante porque tenía que suponer qué es lo que resultaría interesante o relevante para los futuros historiadores.

—_Año uno, día treinta y siete _—susurró cuando presionó el botón de grabar para activar la cámara puesta en el costado de su casco—. _El primer funeral en Marte_.

Bella giró ligeramente su cabeza. Sólo una pulgada. Mientras lo hacía, apretó los parpados con fuerza para cerrarlos, diciéndose que no iba a mirar. Pero de todas formas los abrió.

A lo largo de un enorme espacio de polvo rojo y piedras, podía ver un espacio hundido. Enfrente de éste había una pila de cascos que marcaban sus tumbas. Primero enterraban a los muertos por separado con honor solemne. Todos – al menos los que todavía estaban lo suficientemente bien en ese punto – se paraban afuera en sus trajes diseñados especialmente para la superficie, incapaces de limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Bella había apagado su unidad de comunicación para no tener que escuchar los sollozos. La parte superior de cada tumba había sido marcada con el caso del caído. Primero los montaban en un poste, para que estuviera sobre el polvoroso viento, brillando bajo la tenue luz solar de Marte. Y luego, cuando todos comenzaron a debilitarse y los grupos de entierro se fueron haciendo más chicos, los cascos fueron puestos en el piso sobre el lugar donde estaban enterrados.

La última tumba estaba marcada con una pirámide de cascos, representando a los que habían sido dejados en el pequeño hoyo. Bella había activado un explosivo en la colina detrás de ellos para que la avalancha enterrara los cuerpos porque ella seguía demasiado débil para hacerlo de otra manera. No había carroñeros aquí en Marte, pero no podía soportar la idea de dejarlos expuestos en ese suelo café rojizo, abandonados bajo el extraño cielo amarillo. Les dedicó las escasas cortesías que pudo conjurar y luego se arrastró de regreso adentro. Para esperar y ver si uniría a ellos en su viaje a lo que sea que viniera después de este mundo – sólo que su tumba sería este hábitat vacío.

Los hábitats eran largos edificios inflables en forma de pastillas. Un estrecho pasillo corría en medio de ellos y en cada lado había pequeñas habitaciones en forma de medialuna. Su cama estaba recargada contra la pared, al otro lado de la puerta. Las repisas y el almacenamiento ocupaban el resto del espacio. Le recordaba a Bella la habitación que había tenido de niña en la casa rodante de su papá. Pequeña, pero adecuada. Podía pararse y girarse en esta habitación, pero nada más. Si sentía la necesidad de más espacio, iría por el pasillo hacia la sala común, que ocupaba todo el centro de la capsula. Un sillón acolchado ocupaba el centro de la habitación, con escritorios para computadoras en un lado. En el otro hábitat, esta área era una sala para hacer ejercicio, les requerían que la usaran todos los días para prevenir el desgaste de huesos en las condiciones con menos gravedad.

Pero la sala común contenía demasiados recuerdos para ella ahora y cuando entró ahí, vio destellos de catres volteados, sangre y los sonidos de tos ahogante. Recuerdos que dolían demasiado, recuerdos que ella apartó lo más rápido posible.

Bella se movió en la cama y frotó su mejilla contra la manta. Tenía suficiente espacio. Cada cama estaba diseñada para ser lo suficientemente amplia para dos ocupantes, aunque ella dormía sola. Ya se habían formado algunas parejas, como era de esperarse considerando que la gente había sido seleccionada en base a su compatibilidad. La Doctora Hale y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, Carlisle y Esme… después de todo, era parte de su trabajo el hacer de esto una colonia real y sustentable con crecimiento de población. Tener bebés no iba a ser posible en los primeros años, les advirtieron los científicos. Su colonia estaba diseñada para atender las necesidades de un número exacto de humanos, y los bebés presentaban una gran cantidad de retos médicos que quizá todavía no estarían preparados para enfrentar. Pero por mientras, podían vivir, y reír, y amar, y soñar con el mundo que construirían en el futuro.

Su mirada se movió sobre las repisas que había a lo largo de las paredes. En realidad, eran más repisas de las que necesitaba. Habían traído muy pocas pertenencias personales de la Tierra, pero como siempre, pensaban en una futura expansión. Bella tenía el anillo de matrimonio de su madre. Y en una repisa casi vacía, tenía dos rocas. Una venía de la Tierra y la otra que estaba en la repisa junto a la primera había venido de afuera, de la superficie de Marte. Agarró esa roca ahora y la giró en sus manos. Era de color gris oscuro, no se diferenciaba de una roca de la Tierra de ninguna manera que ella pudiera determinar visualmente. Pero ella pagó con su vida para ser capaz de sostener este pedacito de un mundo alienígena en sus manos. El mundo alienígena que ahora los estaba matando.

La Doctora Hale se la había traído a Bella en una de las primeras caminatas sobre la superficie porque sabía lo mucho que Bella había querido ir y la decepción que sintió cuando no fue elegida para ser parte de la primera excursión. Ella lo entendía, por supuesto. Tenían que usar sus recursos de manera sabia y sólo debían enviar al personal esencial para arrancar los sistemas de soporte vital en los otros hábitats para poder abrirlos, aun así ella se sintió decepcionada.

—Tengo algo, pequeña —dijo la Doctora Hale, tocando en la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Le lanzó la roca y Bella la atrapó en el aire. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía en sus manos, dejó de respirar por un momento y miró a la Doctora Hale con lágrimas en los ojos.

La Doctora Hale sonrió, aunque sus propios ojos se veían un poco húmedos. Le había ordenado a Bella que le dijera Rosalie, pero Bella no podía. Estaba asombrada por la Doctora Hale, una de las mentes científicas más brillantes de su época, incluso antes de conocerla. Y luego de que se conocieron, su aprecio sólo incrementó porque la Doctora Hale tenía una personalidad gentil y amigable, sin ningún rastro de arrogancia. Tomó a Bella bajo su tutela y la ayudo a estudiar para las rigurosas pruebas.

La tripulación… sus amigos. El grupo se había unido mucho durante los años, se convirtieron en familia. Juntos habían enfrentado todos los retos, discutían por las tareas, reían juntos, lloraban juntos, se acurrucaban debajo de las mantas cuando la calefacción fallaba en el ártico, se echaban aire unos a otros cuando el sistema de aire se abrumaba por la humedad y el hábitat del Marte Uno comenzaba a sentirse como una jungla. Enfermos y desorientados, todavía intentaron trabajar juntos en el último reto, un reto que seguía sin completarse.

El satélite de comunicaciones que orbitaba el sol había caído, lo que significaba que tenían que apoyarse del que estaba en la órbita geoestacionaria sobre el campamento. Esto significaba que tenían un "oscuro" periodo de dos horas cada noche pasada la media noche en donde no podían comunicarse porque el planeta mismo se interponía en el camino de la señal.

La enfermedad, cualquiera que fuera, había atacado a Emmett durante uno de esos periodos de apagón. Para cuando fueron capaces de comunicarse con la Tierra de nuevo dos horas después, él estaba muerto. La Doctora Hale pensó que fue capaz de enviar un último mensaje, pero no estaban seguros de que hubiera llegado porque no había habido confirmación de la NASA. Todo lo que llegaba del sistema de comunicación era estática y el ocasional fragmento de ruido que pudo haber sido una voz. Seguían trabajando en ello cuando… cuando… Bella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ni siquiera podía terminar el pensamiento en su propia mente.

Parecía estar relacionado al ébola. Los síntomas eran similares, al menos. Sangrado de los ojos, vómitos, mucha sudoración… y una muerte rápida.

Todos los miembros de la tripulación tenían entrenamiento médico. Algunos de ellos, como Alice, habían sido médicos en la Tierra. Ella había sido una cirujana que trabajó con _Doctores sin fronteras_ durante años y dijo que nunca había visto algo así. Ninguno de los libros de Bella fue de ayuda.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Bella despertó para descubrir que era la única que quedaba viva. Tres días desde que enterró a los últimos, arrastrando sus cuerpos a la camioneta, los únicos sonidos eran sus propios jadeos haciendo eco en su casco. Su cabeza punzaba y sólo rezaba para no vomitar. Manejó la camioneta, cargada con su triste cargamento hacia el hoyo que habían seleccionado como cementerio.

—Hay algo vivo ahí afuera —había dicho la Doctora Hale. Sus ojos se veían del pálido rojo sangre que venía con la enfermedad. Miró por la portilla hacia el baldío rojo que los rodeaba—. Es una bacteria, un organismo bastante simple en realidad. No hay inmunidad natural. Debió estar en el subsuelo que estábamos explotando, más hondo de lo que nuestras muestras habían explorado, abajo en el suelo donde la radiación del sol no puede matarla. La vida es persistente, ¿no, Bella?

Durante todo el proceso, Bella no dejó de grabar. Había sido una acción automática de su parte. Su rutina diaria había sido ponerse la diadema antes de salir de su habitación cada mañana y comenzar a grabar. Podría haber visto los vídeos, supuso, y así llenar esos huecos que ahora había en su memoria, las piezas que su mente había decidido bloquear porque el trauma era demasiado grande para que ella lo lidiara. Prefería ver los vídeos de tiempos felices. El sonido de sus pláticas y la risa bloqueaba el silencio por unos minutos, permitiéndole sentir como si ellos siguieran ahí.

Pero, de mala gana, regresó el recuerdo del último vídeo que intentó transmitir a la Tierra, luego de despertar para encontrarse sola, la última sobreviviente del Marte Uno. Se sentó en la terminal principal de comunicaciones y encendió la cámara, demasiado angustiada para preocuparse por el protocolo.

—Esta es Bella Swan, Marte Uno, Año Uno, Día… no estoy segura. He perdido la cuenta. Soy… soy la única que queda viva. —Tuvo que detenerse por un momento para luchar contra las lágrimas—. Sigo aquí. Marte Uno sigue; sigue activo. No me rendiré. No puedo rendirme. Seguiré con la misión hasta… hasta que ya no pueda. Hasta mi último aliento.

Envió el vídeo y esperó veinte minutos, esperando alguna respuesta de la NASA, pero sólo había estática. Esperó durante horas junto a la terminal, rezando por una respuesta. Durmió ahí esa noche, acurrucada en una silla, despertándose de golpe ante cada sonido y girándose de manera brusca hacia la terminal, esperando ver la luz roja que indicaba que había un mensaje en espera. Pero no había nada.

Todo lo que quería era una palabra. Un breve mensaje de que estaban conscientes de su situación y estaban discutiendo opciones para hacer avanzar la misión. Incluso un fragmento de voz a través de la estática para saber que la habían _escuchado_.

Una palabra para romper este horrible sentimiento de estar completamente sola en el universo.

Podía sobrevivir. Podía hacer esto. Si tan sólo supiera que no estaba sola en esta lucha. Si pudiera escuchar una voz amigable, no importaba que estuviera a millones de millas de distancia.

Una parte distante de ella se daba cuenta de que seguía en shock, seguía de forma automática los movimientos de su día. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido y sabía que necesitaba una ducha, pero se encontró a sí misma sentada junto a la ventana viendo el Planeta Rojo y la interminable expansión de suelo rojizo, mirando como el viento armaba pequeñas dunas y las disolvía de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba hacer, tantos sistemas que necesitaban mantenimiento y monitoreo, pero estaba hechizada por todo esto. El que era ahora su mundo hogar.

Pronto regresaría a la vida. Pronto volvería a cargar con el peso de vivir en este mundo hostil. Pronto pelearía de nuevo. Pero justo ahora sólo miraba en silencio, y ella –

Se escuchó un sonido.

Un sonido.

Luego de tres días de completo silencio, esto fue como un golpe físico a su sistema, un sonido que ella no había creado ni había provenido de las bocinas.

Sonaba como si abrieran la puerta de la unidad de almacenamiento.

_Clack. _Y luego el suave _swoosh_ de la burbuja de aire.

Un jadeo le rasgó la garganta y su mano voló para taparse los labios.

Hubo un suave golpeteo, una pisada sobre el piso de polímero.

Y luego otra.

Y otra.

Bella escuchó un suave quejido, un sonido indefenso y animalístico. Presionó la palma de su mano sobre sus labios para intentar contenerlo.

Las pisadas se detuvieron afuera de su puerta. La mano de Bella subió para taparle los ojos, resbalándose sobre las lágrimas que no sabía que había derramado. No miraría. No miraría.

No podía ser real. Tenía que ser su mente creando fantasías para aliviar su horrible soledad.

Escuchó una respiración. No la suya.

Deseaba tener otro par de manos para cubrir también sus oídos. _No. No._

—Bella.

Bajó sus manos y abrió los ojos contra su voluntad.

Edward estaba parado en la puerta, todavía usando la camiseta llena de sangre en la que había muerto. Había riachuelos de sangre endurecida en sus mejillas bajo sus ojos.

A ella se le escapó el aliento en un jadeo. Durante un momento ni siquiera pudo encontrar la fuerza para inhalar, pero cuando lo hizo, exhaló en un grito, un grito roto y agudo de terror al notar que la aparición no se desvanecía. Sus manos golpetearon su cara queriendo taparse los ojos, queriendo taparse los oídos, queriendo bloquear la realidad por completo hasta que esta _cosa_ horrible y repulsiva se desvaneciera por completo y ella pudiera borrar esto de su memoria y negarse a pensar en ello de nuevo.

Pero él seguía parado ahí y ella seguía gritando.

—Bella —dijo de nuevo.

Una parte de su mente dispersa regresó a ella y se levantó de golpe de la cama para agarrar la orilla de la puerta corrediza y cerrarla de golpe. Había un pequeño seguro puesto en la orilla, un eje de plástico que se encajaba en un pestillo, y ella lo puso con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que no se rompiera en sus manos. Como medida de seguridad, era ridícula. Lo sabía incluso mientras lo hacía. Un tirón firme lo rompería como una ramita. Estaba ahí para dar privacidad, no seguridad.

Bella se alejó de la puerta a trompicones, su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro mientras buscaba algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera usar como barricada contra la puerta. Agarró su canasto para almacenar de la repisa superior y lo dejó caer frente a la puerta, una barrera patética que apenas le llegaba a las espinillas. Se le escapó otro quejido y busco frenéticamente cualquier cosa que pudiera mover, cualquier cosa que pudiera separar, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar. Sus ojos cayeron en su piedra de Marte y la agarró, apretándola en su puño mientras se pegaba contra la pared, acomodando su espalda a la curva, empujándose con los talones contra el colchón, intentando alejarse lo más posible.

Un fragmento de sentido común volvió a ella y se recordó que las paredes eran de una tela de polímero que podía romperse bajo la presión suficiente. Se relajó contra el colchón, llevándose las rodillas al pecho. Un espasmo la sacudió, y un grito áspero se arrancó de sus labios, casi tan tosco como una tos. Le siguió otro, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, sollozando tan fuerte que pensó que podría romper algo. Apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como intentando mantenerse en una pieza.

Escuchó un suave sonido afuera de la puerta y luego volvió a oír pisadas alejándose por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cápsula que unía los hábitats. Se escuchó el crujido de la puerta del segundo hábitat abriéndose y cerrándose.

Un aliento se escapó de ella en un jadeo y la cabeza de Bella cayó sobre sus rodillas. Lloró como no había sido capaz de hacerlo cuando sus amigos murieron, tormentosos sollozos que se arrancaron de su garganta, incontrolables y toscos con agonía. Lo dejó salir en una forma en que no había podido hacer antes. Su entumecimiento fue arrancado y el dolor era demasiado para que un solo humano lo cargara.

Debió haberse quedado dormida, porque cuando despertó estaba oscuro en su habitación. No supo que la había arrancado de su sueño hasta que lo escuchó, un suave golpe en su puerta.

—Quién… quién… —se detuvo. Paso una mano por su enredado cabello mientras se sentaba. Su voz se agitó como un puente colgante con aire fuerte cuando habló—. Vete. Lo que sea que seas.

—Bella, soy yo, soy Edward.

Él estaba mintiendo. _Eso_ estaba mintiendo.

—Edward está muerto. Yo lo enterré.

—Bella, por favor. No estoy muerto. No sé qué pasó ni por qué piensas que estoy muerto. Pero no lo estoy. Estoy aquí. Estoy vivo. Abre la puerta. Puedes checar mi pulso.

—¡Estás _muerto_! —el pie de Bella salió disparado y le dio a la puerta con un fuerte golpe—. ¡Muerto!

Escuchó a Edward – no, a la _cosa _en el pasillo – suspirar con pesadez. El dolor se abrió pasó a través de ella, porque era _su_ suspiro, algo que ella había escuchado miles de veces durante la última década mientras entrenaban uno al lado del otro, mientras vivían en el hábitat del ártico y viajaban a través del espacio para aterrizar en este planeta hostil.

—Te vi —susurró ella—. Te estabas ahogando. Jadeaste… —no pudo terminar porque recordó la impotente agonía que sintió, cómo el cuerpo de él se sacudía bajo sus manos mientras luchaba, las gotas de sudor mezclándose con la sangre que salpicaba su piel mientras tosía—. _Moriste_. Yo estaba ahí. No sé si eres un fantasma, o un demonio, o un alíen usando su cuerpo, pero no eres Edward. O tal vez mi mente colapsó ante el estrés y me estoy imaginando todo esto, pero _¡TÚ NO ERES EDWARD!_ —gritó las últimas cuatro palabras con cada gramo de su fuerza, sus oídos retumbaban en el penetrante silencio que siguió a eso.

Él se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que ella empezó a esperar que la ilusión hubiera terminado y podría abrir la puerta para encontrar el hábitat vacía.

—Bella —dijo, destruyendo esa esperanza.

—No.

—Bella, por favor. —Ella escuchó un suave golpe contra la puerta, como el costado de un puño golpeándola en frustración—. Te lo ruego, sólo _escúchame_.

Santo Dios, sonaba tanto como él, y el sonido suplicante de su voz era suficiente para causarle dolor físico. Ella se acurrucó en la cama como para proteger su adolorido corazón. Presionó un oído contra la cama y una mano sobre el otro oído, pero todavía podía escucharlo. A _eso_.

—Desperté en el compartimiento de almacenaje. Estaba en una bolsa, una bolsa de entierro. El intentar luchar para salir de ahí es un recuerdo que se quedará conmigo por el resto de mi vida, por mucho que no quiera eso. Yo… yo sé lo que debiste pensar…

—No se quedó ningún cuerpo en el compartimiento de almacenaje. Enterré a todos.

—Debiste haberte olvidado de mí de alguna manera. Estaba detrás de la mesa de trabajo, así que tal vez no me viste cuando enterraste a los otros.

—Eso no es posible —dijo Bella, pero el contorno de sus palabras estaba llenó de duda. ¿Pudo no haber notado que había olvidado a uno? Tan enferma y débil, ella misma estaba medio muerta, los había cargado uno a uno en el vehículo. ¿Pudo haber olvidado a alguien, especialmente si estaba tirado al otro lado de la mesa?

Sacudió la cabeza de golpe. La habitación no era tan grande. Pero tal vez por eso la mesa había bloqueado su campo de visión… no había mucho espacio al otro lado donde ella pudo haber visto el piso desde un ángulo diferente. Mientras lo imaginaba en su mente, mirando en la habitación, un espacio grande del piso estaba bloqueado por la parte superior de la mesa de trabajo. Tal vez era posible…

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Esto era ridículo. Ella había sacado cada cuerpo. Contó las tumbas en su mente. Cuatro enterrados en las tumbas individuales y luego… los contó en su mente, cuáles cuerpos recordaba haber agarrado y dejado en el hoyo frente a la colina. Recordaba las caras de esos a los que había metido en las bolsas, que se habían quedado donde murieron porque no quedaba nadie más para hacerlo. Sus horribles caras llenas de sangre… los alineó, recordó.

Pero en su mente tampoco podía ver con claridad la línea de cuerpos. No con la claridad suficiente para contarlos.

No recordaba haber enterrado a Edward.

Debió haberlo bloqueado, decidió. Debió haber bloqueado el recuerdo de ver su cara vacía de vida y color. Recordaba su enfermedad, la desesperación que ella había sentido, la agonía de saber que no podía salvarlo y había tantas cosas que ella nunca le dijo, pero después de eso, una neblina gris oscurecía sus recuerdos.

_Oh Dios_.

—Bella, por favor. Por favor. Estoy aquí. Te conozco. Pregúntame lo que sea. Tú y yo jugamos cartas la semana pasada, y me hiciste limpiar las duchas en la unidad de higiene cuando perdí. Soy yo. Soy real.

Estaba loca. Esa era la única explicación. El estrés y el dolor de su situación habían sido demasiado para ella y había conjurado esta aparición en su mente. Había traído de regreso a su colono favorito para que fuera su compañía en esta eterna soledad.

O la forma de vida alienígena que los había matado estaba ahora reanimando sus cuerpos. Si eso era posible, ¿sería demasiado imaginar que tendrían acceso a los recuerdos del cuerpo?

Se mordió el labio. ¿En realidad era más razonable imaginar que él era una especie de zombi alíen que aceptar que quizá ella no lo vio en el espacio de almacenaje?

Su voz no sonaba como suya, un gruñido ronco se forzó a través de su garganta cerrada por las lágrimas suprimidas.

—Si realmente estás aquí, ¿cómo sobreviviste a la enfermedad?

—No lo sé. —Sonaba exasperado—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste _tú_? —ella parpadeó, sus ojos ardían mucho. Un horrible pensamiento llegó a ella. Si Edward en realidad no había estado muerto cuando lo puso en la bolsa, ¿existía la posibilidad de que los otros colonos no lo estuvieran tampoco? Casi al final las cosas se habían puesto tan caóticas…

Si no habían estado muertos en sus bolsas dentro del hábitat, ciertamente lo estuvieron luego de que Bella lo sacó y no hubo oxígeno para respirar. ¿Los había matado ella al no revisar a cada persona para asegurarse de que _realmente_ estaban muertos antes de llevarlos afuera?

Era un pensamiento escalofriante e intentó alejarlo. No necesitaba sentir culpa encima de todo lo demás. Si dejaba que su mente siguiera por ese camino, se volvería loca de verdad.

—No entiendo esto.

Él se rio entre dientes y el sonido mandó un estremecimiento por su espalda.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Puedes por favor abrir la puerta para que podamos hablar?

Bella se paró. Sus rodillas temblaban tanto que tuvo que sentarse por un momento y luego intentarlo de nuevo.

—Todavía… todavía te ves…

—Me cambié y me bañé. Lamento haberte asustado. Me vi en un espejo y supe por qué te alteraste. Yo también lo hubiera hecho.

—Me estoy alterando porque estoy bastante segura de que estás muerto y yo te enterré —dijo, y quito el pestillo.

Fue él quien abrió la puerta cuando ella vaciló un momento de más. Un ojo verde apareció en la pequeña abertura que hizo.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. Estoy muy segura qué estoy lo más lejos posible de estar bien.

—Al menos me estás hablando. —Abrió por completo la puerta.

Ella lo miró por un largo rato. Era el mismo Edward que recordaba. Sus ojos seguían un poco rojos de sangre, igual que los de ella, y había círculos oscuros debajo de ellos. Cabello castaño con toques de bronce, recién lavado, pero seguía siendo un desastre. Parecía que se lo había secado con una toalla y se lo había dejado así como quedó. Una gruesa capa de barba cubría su esculpida mandíbula – habían pasado al menos tres días desde que se rasuró. Usaba una camiseta gris, igual que ella, y un par de pantalones a juego que colgaban bajos en sus caderas, los cordones colgaban negligentemente desatados.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la sala común? —sugirió—. Para que podamos hablar.

—Hablar —repitió ella. ¿Qué le dice uno a una alucinación? Pero lo siguió por el pasillo, mirando sus pies descalzos flexionarse sobre el piso.

Bella tomó asiento en una de las sillas rojas acolchadas. Tenía una ingeniosa forma en S y podía mecerse o rebotar, cómoda y apilable. Un recuerdo de los primeros días que pasaron en el hábitat llegó a ella, fue de cuando desempacaron los muebles, la emoción de Alice al "decorar" la sala común, acomodando los muebles y mesas en base a los principios del feng shui para armonizar su ambiente. Jasper había arrastrado obedientemente las cosas de un lado a otro mientras ella le daba instrucciones y Bella colgaba unas cuantas macetas. Edward le había sostenido la escalera, recordó, y le había calentado las mejillas el tener las manos de él tan cerca de sus piernas…

Dolía, dolía como todos los recuerdos, pero podía sonreír un poco al recordar el brillo en los ojos de Alice. Todos habían estado tan emocionados. El que hubiera terminado tan rápido…

Bella miró a Edward dirigirse al área de la cocina y abrir la unidad de refrigeración.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

En realidad, no podía recordar. La última vez que recordaba con certeza haber comido fue la cena antes de que Emmett se enfermara. Kebi había cocinado. Ella era de Etiopía y parecía tener recetas infinitas de fabulosos platillos vegetarianos en su cabeza. Hizo un caldo mientras Emmett hacía malabares con pepinos junto a ella y protestaba que _sí_ estaba ayudando en con sus obligaciones de cocina al mantener a la cocinera entretenida. Probablemente era lo mejor. Emmett tenía la costumbre de distraerse en la cocina jugando con los ingredientes mientras la comida se quemaba. Durante los ocho meses de su viaje de la Tierra a Marte, Emmett había hecho vídeos de cocina para niños de sus intentos por hacer "panqués cero-gravedad", experimentos que habían resultado en nada comestible.

El recuerdo dolía y ella se alejó de él, pero el caldo de Kebi fue la última vez que recordaba haber comido algo. Ciertamente había comido algo en los últimos tres días. Debió hacerlo, decidió, durante el tiempo que estuvo funcionando en autopiloto, sólo que no había dejado una marca visible en su memoria.

Le respondió a Edward con un encogimiento de hombros y lo miró sacar el contenedor con lo que quedaba del caldo de Kebi.

—Lo voy a calentar.

Ella no quería que lo hiciera. Sabía que era ridículo, pero era uno de los últimos lazos tangibles hacia su amiga. Kebi con su sonrisa hermosa y brillante…

Edward sirvió el caldo en una olla y lo puso en la estufa.

—¿Puedes decirme qué ha estado pasando? ¿De verdad somos los últimos que quedan?

Ella asintió. Sabía que era una pregunta que él tenía que hacer, aunque sin duda había notado el hábitat completamente vacío. Vacío y en silencio… aun así tenía que preguntar. Bella habría hecho lo mismo.

Él maldijo y se frotó la cara con la mano. Durante un momento, lo miró luchar con su pena igual que ella lo había hecho. Se habían unido mucho, su pequeña banda de colonos. Y él había perdido amigos que eran prácticamente familia.

—¿Qué dice la NASA?

—No han dicho nada. Perdimos comunicación la noche en que Emmett murió.

—Pensé que era el problema de la línea de visión natural. ¿Nunca regresó?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. No estamos – _no estoy_ – segura de que ellos estén recibiendo algo de nosotros. Les mandé vídeo mensajes luego que la Doctora Hale murió, pero no tengo forma de saber qué es lo que han recibido.

—Puedo revisarlo y ver si hay algún cable suelto o problemas de conectividad.

Ella no quería decirle que ya habían intentado eso. De su lado, todo parecía estar en perfecto funcionamiento.

—¿Sabes mucho sobre trasmisores?

Él le dedico una sonrisa, en parte torcida, en parte de dolor.

—Soy ingeniero. Podemos construir lo que sea. ¿No lo sabías?

Sin ser pedido, un recuerdo de Emmett bromeando llegó a ella, _"Puedo hacer un radio con una lata vacía de Pepsi y una papa"_. Si no hubiera muerto…

El minutero junto a la estufa sonó y él sirvió la sopa en dos tazas. Le llevó una a Bella y se la entregó.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Se sentó frente a ella y le dio un trago. Bella trazó el mango de la suya con el pulgar y miró dentro de la taza. Tenía que hablar con él, intentar descubrir que estaba pasando. Pero era difícil verlo a la cara. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que había dolido perderlo sin haber sido capaz de decirle nunca lo mucho que significaba para ella. Su corazón quería llamarlo un milagro y decirle a su estúpido cerebro que dejara de cuestionarlo. Su guerra interna, el dolor, la esperanza y el anhelo se mezclaron en su mente hasta que se sintió mareada por ello.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Él le dio un trago a su sopa y sus ojos se distanciaron.

—Ruido. Había mucho ruido.

Sí, con todos enfermos, había habido mucho ruido. Gemidos, sollozos, alarmas. La Doctora Hale le había rogado a Emmett que se quedara con ella, y el grito que se arrancó de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que él se había ido perseguiría a Bella por el resto de su existencia.

—¿Se activó una sirena? Recuerdo haber escuchado una sirena o alarma.

Ella asintió mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa que tenía enfrente.

—El sistema de hidroponía en el hábitat dos perdió presión. Pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto en ese momento.

Los ojos de él se agudizaron.

—¿Las plantas?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Ahora se sentía tonta, pero durante un tiempo había estado tan entumecida que nada parecía importar. Debería sentirse agradecida. Lo que sea que él – eso – fuera, su apariencia la había despertado de su estupor.

—Las revisaré.

—¿Revisarlas? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Regarlas a mano?

—Si tengo que hacerlo. Edward, esa es la _comida_ de la colonia.

—La mitad, nada más. Ya no necesitamos tanto. —La mirada de Edward se movió por la sala común vacía, y regresó a ella—. ¿Realmente creíste que podías mantener funcionando todo esto tú sola?

—Tenía que intentarlo. —Bella respiró profundamente y se sentó más erguida—. Vine a Marte para vivir aquí, no para morir. Y no me voy a rendir. No mientras todavía pueda respirar. No puedo rendirme. Esto… todo esto tiene que _significar_ algo. Renunciamos a todo para venir aquí. Y vinimos porque creímos que significaba algo, no sólo para nosotros, sino para toda la raza humana. Esto es más grande que yo, más grande que todos nosotros como individuos. No me rendiré. Jamás.

—Sí, significó algo —dijo Edward. Uno de sus largos dedos trazó la orilla de su taza—. Y siempre será así.

—La mayor parte es automatizada —señaló Bella. No añadió que tendrían muchos problemas de mantenimiento con ese aspecto, pero si él realmente era Edward, ya lo sabría—. En cuatro años, mandarán la siguiente etapa de colonos. No será mucho trabajo preparar todo para ellos, porque no tendremos que montar otro hábitat u otro invernadero. Restablecerán las comunicaciones antes de que llegué el siguiente grupo. Sólo tengo que aguantar hasta que eso pasé.

—_Tengo_ —repitió él.

Ella se lamió los labios.

—Tenemos —dijo, pero fue débil.

—Sigues sin creer que realmente estoy vivo.

—No por completo, no.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que él la viera. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, fue algo tangible, como un choque eléctrico a su sistema.

—Bella, sabes que nunca te lastimaría, ¿verdad?

—Sé que _Edward_ nunca lo haría.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que soy yo? Mira, recuerdo cuando nos presentaron. Shakey's Bar y Grill. Era ese horrible lugar de carnes que a Emmett le gustaba. Todavía no habíamos tenido sesiones de entrenamiento juntos, pero Rose y Emmett estaban empezando a salir. Rose trajo a Alice, y Alice era demasiado tímida para ir a menos de que tú también fueras. ¿Recuerdas? Cantaste una horrible canción de Lana Del Rey en el karaoke.

—Si eres un fragmento de mi loca imaginación, serías capaz de recitar todos mis recuerdos.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración y enterró los dedos en su cabello.

—¿Hay alguna manera de convencerte?

—Sería un comienzo si alguien más pudiera verte. —Al menos probaría que era corpóreo, aunque eso eliminaría su otra hipótesis.

Él soltó un suave bufido.

—Es la única cosa que no puedo probar en este momento.

—Tal vez puedas hacerlo si hacemos que funcione el sistema de comunicaciones.

Él sonrió un poco.

—Es un comienzo. Al menos estás dispuesta a jugar con la idea de que estoy aquí y soy real.

Bella bajó la vista a la mesa que tenía enfrente y vio que estaba vacía. Parpadeó y se inclinó hacia enfrente. ¿No había ahí una taza de sopa? Miró el asiento de Edward, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Estaba en el fregadero en la cocina. Como si hubiera sentido los ojos de ella en su espalda, se giró y le sonrió. Colgó la toalla en la orilla del fregadero para que se secara.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Bella porque no recordaba haberse comido la sopa. Pero tenía que habérsela comido, ¿no? Edward hubiera comentado si ella no se la hubiera comido, pero…

El silencio del hábitat resonó en los oídos de Bella de nuevo y la amenazó con abrumarla. Escuchó las pisadas de Edward mientras éste regresaba a su asiento y su respiración se hizo más lenta. La parte racional de su mente intentó imponerse y asegurarle que ella había sido sometida a un inmenso trauma y no era inusual tener lagunas de memoria a corto plazo en una situación como esta, pero aun así seguía siendo aterrador.

Bella subió los pies a la silla que tenía en un lado. No podía quitarse la sensación de que algo estaba fundamentalmente _mal_. Era como un ligero dolor de cabeza, un persistente matiz de incomodidad que no podía quitarse.

—Bien, así que tenemos un invernadero inactivo y el sistema de comunicaciones no funciona. ¿Algo más?

—Uno de los paneles solares está sucio. No es lo suficientemente malo para que deje de funcionar, pero necesita ser atendido.

Él se recargó en el asiento y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Este lugar fue diseñado para que doce personas lo mantuvieran en funcionamiento. Si vamos a sobrevivir…

—No _si_ —Bella alzó la barbilla.

Él pausó por un momento y luego asintió.

—Para sobrevivir tendremos que hacerlo todo nosotros mismos, sólo nosotros dos.

—Podemos hacerlo.

—Pareces estar muy convencida.

—No hay otra alternativa —dijo Bella—. Fallar significa que morimos y la colonia falla. No puedo aceptarlo. No renunciamos a la Tierra, a nuestras a familias, a _todo_ para que esto falle. Esta es la esperanza de la humanidad, Edward. Si nuestra especie va a sobrevivir, tenemos que ser capaz de expandirnos a otros mundos.

Él la miró y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sintió una sacudida en su sistema. Los ojos de él estaban húmedos, pero sonrió.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo, Bella.

Ella intentó pensar en una respuesta, pero nada parecía correcto.

Él se movió hacia enfrente en su silla.

—Yo… hay algo que siempre quise… nunca te dije…

Una alarma a todo volumen causó que ambos saltaran y miraran rápidamente a su alrededor. Bella corrió a las terminales de computadora que había a lo largo de la pared y abrió el sistema de monitoreo principal.

—Tenemos una fuga de presión de agua en el Hábitat 2.

—¿Cómo pasó eso?

Ella le dedicó una mirada irritable mientras corría hacia el pasillo. ¿Cómo esperaba que ella lo supiera?

El calibre de la presión del aire en el hábitat estaba normal, así que abrió la puerta de la burbuja de aire y entró. La pantalla de la computadora dentro de la terminal estaba dando señal de alarma. Ella la tocó y el esquema apareció, mostrando una línea roja donde se localizaba la fuga. Bella trotó por el estrecho pasillo y se detuvo sobre el lugar. Escuchó las pisadas de Edward justo detrás de ella junto con un traqueteo. Volteo y vio que estaba cargando un kit de herramientas.

Ella se arrodilló y levantó el panel del piso. Debajo del montón de cables había un segundo panel en el suelo. Movió los cables a un lado y los sacó con cuidado. Edward le tocó el hombro sin decir nada y le entregó la linterna. Ella la encendió y dirigió el haz de luz hacia el espacio que había debajo. Había un reluciente charco de agua en el contenedor del hábitat, una piel inflable que los protegía de los elementos que había afuera. Era delgada y ligera, hecha de una densa tela sintética que podía soportar los constantes golpes de los vientos llenos de arena y el ocasional impacto de un pequeño meteorito, pero en realidad era como una sábana delgada, casi demasiado delgada, cuando lo pensabas bien, una pequeñísima barrera para el frío y seco desierto que había afuera.

Ella encontró la tubería con la fuga al seguir la corriente del goteo. La fuga estaba en una unión, como siempre. No era la primera vez que se encontraban con este problema. Las tuberías estaban hermosamente encajadas, una maravilla de la ingeniería, pero las vibraciones del hábitat podían causar que las tuberías inmóviles se soltaran lentamente, que se separaran porque no se movían con la estructura.

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga? —preguntó Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Soy más pequeña. Iré yo. —Era difícil trabajar en esas estrechas condiciones. Usualmente era mejor que la persona más pequeña del grupo trabajara en eso. Constantemente Alice había sido la elegida para este tipo de trabajos, algo de lo que se quejaba, pero hacía con aplomo ya que eso conseguía que no la contaran para lavar los trastes esa noche.

Jasper había llorado cuando enterraron a Alice. Todos habían apagado sus comunicadores, pero no había forma de no ver sus hombros sacudirse con la fuerza de sus sollozos, ni de no ver cómo caía de rodillas ante su tumba…

Bella cortó ese pensamiento.

Bella se metió por el agujero. Debido a la posición de la fuga, tenía que doblarse sobre su costado y balancearse en la orilla de la plataforma que sostenía las tuberías, apenas unas pulgadas sobre la frágil cobertura del hábitat. Podía ver por la tensión en los hombros de Edward que él estaba pensando en lo mismo. Si se caía, rompería la tela, desinflaría el hábitat y moriría en el seco exterior antes de que Edward pudiera ayudarla.

—No puedo alcanzar la válvula para apagarla desde aquí. ¿Puedes abrir la tapa que estaba junto a mis pies?

Ella lo escuchó hacerlo y luego vio luz a sus pies cuando él abrió la placa secundaria. Su mano le rozó la pantorrilla y Bella se sorprendió por el cosquilleo que sintió en la espalda a modo de respuesta. Se le atoró el aliento cuando él tocó su rodilla.

—¿Puedes mover tu pierna a la izquierda?

Lo hizo, y la muñeca de él se deslizó debajo de su rodilla, ejerciendo presión contra la parte trasera de la misma durante un momento. Su corazón se aceleró y Bella se mordió el interior del labio. No debería responder de esa forma a un toque tan inocente, se recordó. _Éste no es Edward. _Sabía que no era Edward, pero cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que sí era y ansiaba más de su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella. Sintió la ausencia de su toque en cuanto él retiró el brazo.

Escuchó el golpeteo y tintineo del kit cuando él lo abrió y le entregó una llave.

—Está apagada.

—G-gracias —musitó Bella. Usó la llave para aflojar la tubería y fue recompensada por un chorro de agua tibia que mojó su camiseta. Lo acomodó con una mueca, apretándola en su sitio hasta que quedó fija, y luego apretó la tubería adyacente hasta que quedó firme. Revisó las otras que quedaban a su alcance mientras estaba ahí y encontró unas cuantas que necesitaban apretarse—. Terminé —le dijo a Edward.

—Bien, ¿puedes moverte hacia mí?

Ella lo hizo y sintió sus palmas agarrar alrededor de sus pantorrillas.

—Te tengo.

_Sí, eso creo._

Ella odió ese pensamiento. No quería tenerlo. Pero seguía repitiéndose en su mente mientras salía de ahí. Él bajó las manos y agarró sus hombros para sacarla del agujero. Ella empujó con sus caderas hasta que quedó sentada en el piso a su lado, pero él no soltó sus hombros. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la de ella. Edward. Esos eran los ojos verdes de Edward, la incipiente barba cobriza en su mandíbula, el arco y la curva de sus suaves labios color malva, labios que ella había memorizado sonriendo y hablando y había imaginado presionados contra los de ella.

—Bella —susurró. Sus manos bajaron por los brazos de ella y luego subieron de nuevo. Los movió alrededor de ella para rodear sus hombros y la jaló hacia enfrente ese último centímetro hasta que sus labios quedaron a un respiro de distancia.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? _Bella lo empujó y se paró de golpe. Su respiración salía en pequeños jadeos. No era posible que casi lo hubiera besado… a esa _entidad_ que ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera Edward. Él la estaba viendo, la preocupación arrugaba su frente. Se paró con esa misma elegancia sin esfuerzo que Edward siempre tenía. Bella retrocedió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella comenzó a toquetear los paneles, poniéndolos de nuevo en su lugar. Edward tuvo que ayudarla porque sus manos estaban temblando.

—Sí, necesitamos ponernos a trabajar. —Él se aclaró la garganta—. Lamento si…

Ella hizo un movimiento repentino con su mano.

—Mejor… mejor _no_. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Voy a revisar el invernadero.

Él asintió. Bella huyó. Primero fue a su habitación y se cambió la camiseta, poniéndose una limpia y una sudadera. En realidad, no sentía frío, pero quería el consuelo que le otorgaba.

¿Por qué casi lo besaba? Se mordió el interior del labio hasta que ardió. No tenía sentido que actuara de esta forma. Sí, siempre le había gustado Edward. Su amistad había crecido lentamente al pasar de los años mientras se conocían en el entrenamiento, y luego durante los últimos años en la Tierra cuando compartieron un alojamiento tan estrecho. Ella había llegado a respetar su callado sentido del humor, su optimismo y buen temperamento. Y desde que aterrizaron en Marte, había madurado en algo más profundo. Ahora deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle, pero el momento nunca parecía el adecuado. Y ahora… ahora no estaba segura de quién o qué era.

_Yo lo enterré._

Al menos creía haberlo hecho. La última semana estaba tan borrosa en sus recuerdos y las memorias eran como una herida abierta en su mente. No quería removerlos, a pesar de que podrían solucionar las abrasadoras preguntas. Incluso podría haber un vídeo que podría revisar, pero inmediatamente retrocedió ante la idea. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura. Tal vez no quería la verdad.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Estaba actuando de manera irracional, le recordó su lado científico. Sin importar qué, debería buscar la verdad y enfrentarla. Pero no podía. Era como una pared en su mente que no podía rodear o trepar. Tenía una puerta que podía abrir en cualquier momento, abrirla y salir hacia la cegadora luz de la verdad. Pero no podía hacerlo. No todavía.

_Pronto,_ se prometió a sí misma. Cuando estuviera lista.

_Tal vez nunca estaría lista. _Ése era su miedo. Tal vez prefería aceptar la fantasía y la locuta que el vacío dolor de la realidad.

_Y si_ – sus dedos rozaron el pomo de la puerta.

_Detente. No._

Su mente retrocedió.

Bella había llegado a la puerta del invernadero. Revisó el indicador de oxígeno en el marcador junto a la puerta para asegurarse de que fuera seguro antes de girar la manivela para abrir la puerta. Aire cálido y húmedo pasó sobre ella cuando entró.

Los paneles del techo eran de un plástico transparente de alta densidad, estaba pulido en el exterior para disuadir que el polvo se pegara. En forma de óvalo como el hábitat, el invernadero estaba diseñado con una futura expansión en mente y podía hacerse más grande para acomodar más cultivos en cualquier momento.

El aire húmedo olía a vegetación. Bella inhaló profundamente la esencia. Dentro del hábitat, el aire estaba tan bien limpiado por los filtros que ningún aroma duraba mucho tiempo. Bella tocó un botón en el panel y el sonido del cantar de pájaros endulzó el ambiente. Idea de Jasper. Lo programó poco tiempo después de su llegada porque decía que el sonido del bosque en casa era lo que más extrañaba. Si cerraba los ojos, Bella podía creer que estaba sentada en la orilla de un río o lago, la luz del sol brillando en su piel.

Lo único que faltaba era el rico olor húmedo de la misma tierra. Cada planta tenía sus raíces metidas en gel hidropónico y nunca habían sentido tierra debajo de sus raíces. La luz solar en Marte no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proveerle a las plantas todo lo que necesitaban, así que era complementada con luces ultravioleta en la parte superior. Entre las lámparas y la luz del sol, era muy cálido y brillante ahí. Todos los colonos de Marte Uno habían intentado pasar al menos uso minutos al día ahí. También los humanos necesitaban luz para su bienestar.

Las plantas colgaban en estanterías multinivel, acomodadas lo más cerca posible que les permitía la naturaleza. Estas plantas eran su sustento, producían el agua y oxígeno que necesitaban para sobrevivir. Las plantas eran casi demasiado exitosas en su trabajo. Cuando recién llegaron, habían tenido el problema de que las plantas producían demasiado oxígeno y alteraban el balance en el hábitat. También era demasiado húmedo para estar cómodo porque los procesadores simplemente no podían lidiar con la cantidad de humedad en el aire.

Bella pasó sobre el panel que regulaba el sistema de regado y casi se rio cuando vio el problema de inmediato. Uno de los interruptores se había bajado. Subió el interruptor y fue recompensada de inmediato con el suave flujo de agua corriendo por las tuberías.

—No se dañó nada —murmuró para sí, para las plantas. Ninguna parecía muy afectada por los últimos días que pasaron sin el constante goteo del regado. Los nutrientes del gel debieron haber retenido la humedad suficiente para mantenerlas bien.

Se abrió camino entre las estanterías hacia la pared exterior del invernadero. Pasó junto a la última estantería y cerró los ojos cuando giró en la esquina. Los abrió de nuevo y, como siempre, la visión que tenía frente a sí le robó el aliento. Marte se encontraba más allá de la pared de cristal, los vientos silbaban sobre el paisaje de rocas y tierra. Bella presionó sus manos contra el panel de plástico transparente.

El sol distante se estaba metiendo y había encendido el cielo en fuego con un color rosa oscuro. Este momento del día siempre había sido el favorito de Bella, y a veces el crepúsculo parecía durar para siempre en Marte. El lado científico de su mente explicó que el brillo rosa del sol que se desvanecía duraba más porque se reflejaba en las partículas de polvo de la atmosfera, pero su lado romántico se glorificaba en la inquietante magia de este lugar, el Planeta Rojo con las puestas de sol que duraban horas.

Durante la mayor parte del día, el cielo era color ámbar, un amarillo cremoso con un toque de azul cuando el sol estaba alto y brillando a través de las tenues nubes. Pero en las tardes, Marte daba un espectáculo de fuego. Una vez Edward – el Edward _verdadero_ – había salido aquí con ella para verlo y ambos se sentaron en un reverente silencio, sus ojos fijos en el lejano horizonte, y ella supo que él también lo amaba.

La tierra de color rojo oscuro se extendía hacia el horizonte, rocoso y estéril, un infinito desierto frío. Pero todavía la dejaba sin aliento cada vez que lo veía. La belleza salvaje de este lugar, sorprendente y silencioso, debajo del cielo color vainilla. Lo amaba, a pesar de que sabía que esto no la amaba a ella. Sólo podía verlo desde la seguridad de esta cápsula, o instalada dentro de su grueso traje de protección. Le encantaba, pero estaba permanentemente apartada de ello, nunca tocaría su tierra con sus manos desnudas o sentiría sus vientos en la piel.

En una de sus entrevistas, un niño le había preguntado a Bella si extrañaba la Tierra, y ella pudo responder con honestidad que no. Esta era su casa ahora. Había experiencias sensoriales que extrañaba. En ocasiones ansiaba una hamburguesa de queso, y extrañaba las cosas pequeñas, como correr descalza por el pasto. Pero su destino estaba aquí, atado a esta tierra roja.

El sol se había ocultado en el horizonte. Bella le dio una última palmada al plástico y regreso al hábitat.

Él se veía mejor luego de una buena noche de sueño. Un poco de la oscuridad bajo sus ojos se había desvanecido y sus mejillas no se veían tan hundidas.

—¿Cómo está?

—Funcional de nuevo. Un interruptor se bajó.

—¿Descubriste qué lo causó?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Asumo que simplemente alguien chocó con eso durante el caos de la semana pasada. A menos de que se bajé de nuevo, creo que estamos bien.

Edward asintió, pero una mueca todavía tiraba de sus labios.

—¿Tuviste suerte con las comunicaciones?

—Estoy corriendo un diagnostico ahora.

Bella asintió. No le dijo que ya había hecho eso. Tal vez él descubriría algo que ella no descubrió.

—Voy a bañarme —dijo, y sonó más torpe de lo que esperaba. Parecía raro anunciar semejante cosa, pero parecía incluso más raro irse de la habitación sin decir nada cuando él era el único ahí.

Pero él sólo le dedico un breve asentimiento. Bella fue a su habitación y agarró ropa limpia de su cajón junto con su neceser de baño.

En el área de baños, dejó su bolsa en el mostrador. La unidad de higiene estaba equipada con dos tazas de baño, dos regaderas y dos lavamanos, y el compartirlo entre doce personas los había llevado a pequeñas peleas y muchas bromas. Pero habían logrado crear un sistema para compartir que había funcionado bien, y mantenían el área limpia insistiendo en que todos mantuvieran sus cosas de baño en cada una de sus habitaciones en lugar de dejarlas regadas sobre los mostradores y guardadas en los gabinetes.

Bella miró el pequeño espejo cuadrado montado sobre el lavamanos y se sorprendió ante su propio reflejo. Su cara estaba pálida, sus mejillas hundidas debajo de sus ojos rojos. Sus labios se veían delgados y sin color. Hizo una mueca y deseó tener cosméticos sólo para no verse tan aterradora, incluso para sí. Tal vez una ducha caliente la animaría un poco.

Bella se metió en el cubículo de la ducha y cerró la cortina por privacidad. Se desvistió en la pequeña área para cambiarse que había frente a la ducha y dejó su ropa en la banca. En la Tierra, ya habría abierto el agua para calentarla, pero aquí no se desperdiciaba agua. Tenían un calentador de agua al instante que se suponía era para que cada ducha estuviera lista en el instante en que se abría. Al menos en teoría – Bella ya había soportado varias duchas frías cuando la cosa fallaba.

Bella metió la mano a la ducha para abrir el agua. Su mano se detuvo en medio del espacio, flotando sobre la llave. Sus dedos rozaron las paredes que componían la cabina de la ducha.

Secas.

Agarró su toalla que dejó en la banca y se envolvió en ella antes de abrir la cortina. Se mordió el labio mientras se metía en la cabina de al lado.

También estaba seca.

Y no había toallas colgando en los tubos que estaban montados a lo largo de la pared.

Bella se giró y camino de regreso a su cabina, cerrando de nuevo la cortina detrás de sí. Tuvo que recordarse que debía relajar las manos que tenía hechas puños en la tela. Su respiración sonaba muy ruidosa y entrecortada en la silenciosa cabina. Se sentó en la banca sobre su ropa y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Su mente estaba girando en círculos mareantes y enfermizos.

Tal vez Edward se había tomado el tiempo de secar el cubículo de la ducha luego de que terminó.

Tal vez Edward era uno de esos raros hombres que dejaban su toalla en el cesto en lugar de dejarla colgando en el tubo, o como hacía Emmett, dejarla en un montón con su ropa sucia. Pero todos estaban entrenados para usar la toalla por al menos una semana antes de lavarla. Tal vez Edward decidió lavar la suya en caso de que tuviera todavía gérmenes de su enfermedad, o algo así.

Podía pensar en una explicación lógica. Entonces, ¿por qué sus manos se sacudían tanto mientras abría la llave del agua?

Cuando salió del baño veinte minutos después, se cepilló el cabello y se vistió con ropa limpia, y se sintió mucho mejor. Guardó sus cosas en su habitación y para ese entonces, su pequeño ataque de pánico en el baño parecía tonto. Obviamente Edward había limpiado luego de bañarse. Después de todo, su ducha había sido hace horas y los procesadores de aire eran muy eficientes, especialmente en el área del baño donde la humedad podía recuperarse del aire para reciclarse como agua potable.

Edward seguía trabajando en el escritorio de comunicaciones cuando ella regresó a la sala común. Él le sonrió brevemente y ella le correspondió. Se acercó al portal y miró hacia la oscuridad. Usualmente las estrellas no eran visibles debido a las tormentas de arena, pero esta noche los cielos parecían brillar como diamantes sobre terciopelo negro. Estaba hipnotizada por la visión. No conocía tan bien sus constelaciones para identificar si alguna de esas parpadeantes luces era su viejo mundo, pero en cierta manera era reconfortante pensar que sí.

¿Qué estaban pensando en la Tierra? Los medios de comunicación debían estar en un frenesí, estaba segura, reproduciendo de nuevo el último vídeo de la Doctora Hale. Probablemente pensaban que no había sobrevivientes. Bella pensó en su madre y su padre, y tuvo que tomar la manta del respaldo de una silla para envolverse en ella. Conociendo a Renee, había convertido su pena en enojo, amenazando con demandar a la NASA y a Marte Uno y cada científico involucrado en el proyecto. Charlie estaría intentando consolarla y calmarla, intentando disuadirla de sus salvajes amenazas. Y, eventualmente, Renee se disolvería en una tormenta de lágrimas. Tendrían un funeral, tal vez enterrarían un ataúd vacó para tener una tumba que visitar.

_Dios, si estás ahí, por favor sólo déjame enviarle una palabra. Sólo una palabra…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Edward.

—Lo he revisado una docena de veces, Bella. No hay nada mal con la parte física del equipo. Estoy revisando el software para ver si hay algún error en alguna parte, pero hasta ahora no puedo explicarlo. Si hay un problema, no está de nuestro lado. ¿Cuál fue la última trasmisión que estás segura fue enviada?

Bella se frotó la frente.

—La Doctora Hale… ella mandó; les dijo… lo siento. Justo ahora no puedo. Sólo revisa el historial. Lo verás.

Él asintió.

—Bien. ¿Sigues transmitiendo tus vídeos?

—Sí. Tal vez no los están recibiendo. Tal vez sí. No tengo forma de saber. Pero los mandé. Tal vez algún día alguien los encontrará.

—Es trasmisión en vivo, Bella.

—Lo sé. Pero tengo que sentir que hay esperanza. Que alguien, algún día lo escuchará. Tal vez estoy gritando a la oscuridad. Tal vez sólo estoy hablando sola. Pero tengo que creer que hay una forma en que algún día seré escuchada por alguien.

Bella escuchó el clic del teclado y luego él se inclinó para hablar directamente en el micrófono.

—Control de la Misión, habla el Especialista Masen, Marte Uno, ¿me copian? —se recargó en el asiento—. Y ahora esperamos. Ocho minutos para que la señal llegue a la Tierra, y ocho minutos para que su respuesta nos llegue.

Ella apretó los dientes. Él no necesitaba escucharla decir que la espera era brutal.

—¿Puedo ver algunos de tus vídeos mientras esperamos?

Ella asintió.

—Pero yo me voy… a otro lado. No quiero verlos de nuevo. No puedo. No todavía. Quiero decir, sé que es parte de mi trabajo juntarlos y editarlos, etiquetarlos y archivarlos como es debido para que sean fáciles de encontrar por investigadores, pero justo ahora es demasiado reciente.

—Lo entiendo. De verdad que sí.

Ella se alejó y se sentó en otra terminal. Sus dedos flotaron sobre el teclado porque en realidad no quería hacer nada con él. Sabía que no sería capaz de leer o jugar. Se levantó y fue a recostarse en una de las sillas. Cuando pasó, captó un vistazo de su propia cara en el monitor, pálida y demacrada, los ojos eran unos pozos profundos de desesperación. Su estómago se retorció. Se acurrucó en una de las sillas y se cubrió con la manta, no en busca de calor, sino para esconderse.

Se mordió el pulgar.

—Antes de venir aquí no me había dado cuenta de lo _largos_ que en realidad son dieciséis minutos.

Edward la miró por un momento y luego le dedicó un breve asentimiento. Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia el panel de control. Un momento después, la música comenzó a sonar de las bocinas. Bella reconoció la melodía dramática y majestuosa de una canción de Lana del Rey. Edward se acercó a la silla donde estaba acurrucada Bella y le ofreció su mano.

—Baila conmigo.

—¿Qué? —ella miró sus cálidos ojos verdes.

—Baila conmigo. No puedes quedarte aquí sentada preocupándote y esperando. Te vas a destrozar. Necesitas algo que te distraiga. Y yo conozco la fórmula.

Bella agachó la cabeza. Podía sentir sus mejillas comenzando a calentarse.

—Yo… no puedo, quiero decir… no soy buena bailando.

—Vamos. Es una canción lenta. Sólo tienes que pararte ahí y mecerte. Puedes hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Ella se mordió el labio. Luego extendió el brazo y tomó su mano, suave y cálida dentro de la suya. Él la acercó, su brazo le rodeó la cintura. Oh, la sensación de estar rodeada por él era un paraíso que ella nunca esperó alcanzar. ¿Lo sabía él? ¿Sabía lo mucho que ella anhelaba su toque, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo?

—Así —dijo él, su suave aliento sopló sobre el rostro de ella. Él olía tan bien. Ella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Dejó que su cuerpo se meciera con el de él, en ritmo, en sincronía, armonizándose a él de una forma primitiva y elemental. Era como si él la hubiera absorbido, la hubiera capturado dulcemente. Ella giró con él sin esfuerzo alrededor del piso.

Bella sintió el retumbar de su voz, las vibraciones de ésta pasando a través de su cuerpo y pasó un momento antes de que ella lo registrara.

—¿Hmm?

—Ves, lo estás haciendo.

_Shh_, pensó ella. Esto es mágico. Un suave y melódico hipnotismo. El brazo de ella subió para envolverse en su cuello mientras se mecía con él, giraba con él, respiraba con él.

_Lo amo._

El pensamiento hizo eco a través de ella y debió haber sido algo sorprendente, pero de alguna forma lo aceptó como una declaración de una verdad elemental, un hecho tan sólido como el piso debajo de ella, como los principios de gravedad. Una simple realidad, una ley de la naturaleza que tal vez no conocía, pero había estado ahí desde siempre, gobernando la rotación de los mundos que habitaban.

"_Nada me asusta más…"_

Y ella lo amaba tanto que sostenía en sus brazos lo que podría ser sólo su imaginación de él, o un extraño facsímil. Pero oh, el tan sólo sostenerlo, incluso si no era real, era el paraíso.

La canción fluyó en otra, pero el tiempo dejó de importar.

"_Llévame a la meta final…"_

_Sí, llévame ahí, _pensó Bella, y las palabras de la canción parecieron hablar directamente a su magullado y aturdido corazón.

_Perdida, pero ahora me encontré_

_Puedo ver, pero una vez estuve ciega_

_Estaba tan confundida cuando era niña_

_Intenté tomar lo que podía conseguir_

_Temiendo que no pudiera encontrar_

_Todas las respuestas, cariño_

Los dedos de Bella rozaron el cuello de Edward. Él tenía un pequeño lunar en la orilla de su cabello, ella lo trazó con la punta de su dedo y se le atoró el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus mejillas se calentaron de nuevo y ella agachó la cabeza, pero Edward no se apartó. La mano que él tenía sobre su cintura le rozó la espalda y ella soltó una respiración con un suspiró.

—Lo lamento —susurró Edward, y el rocé de su cálido aliento sobre el oído de ella hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza de nuevo.

—¿Qué lamentas?

—Lamento que nunca hayamos hecho esto antes.

La canción terminó y se detuvieron. Bella sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos y no pudo contenerlas. Cayeron por sus mejillas y se mordió el labio de nuevo. Edward acunó su rostro entre sus manos y usó sus pulgares para limpiárselas.

—No —dijo, y su sonrisa fue tal dulce que hizo que su alma doliera—. Bella —susurró.

Los labios de él estaban a tan sólo una fracción de centímetro de los de ella.

Ella lo sintió susurrar su nombre de nuevo, tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los de ella y ella apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo ese último milímetro.

Su sabor, su aroma… los sentidos de ella fueron abrumados en el crescendo de un momento. Ella hizo un suave sonido en la parte trasera de su garganta y él profundizó el beso, las manos de él se enredaron en el cabello de ella. Fue salvaje, fue dulce, fue todo lo que ella alguna vez había soñado.

Si se había vuelto loca, que continuara así.

Ambos se congelaron ante el sonido de un alto zumbido. Bella giró la cabeza y vio algo que hizo que el aliento se le escapara de los pulmones como si hubiera sido golpeada. Un punto negro en la terminal estaba parpadeando. _¡Un mensaje!_

La NASA había respondido.

Una incoherente oración de agradecimiento electrificó su cerebro. Sus rodillas se tambalearon y se hubiera caído si no fuera porque Edward la detuvo. Él la tomó del brazo y ambos corrieron a la consola. Edward golpeó el botón.

Todo lo que salió de las bocinas fue estática.

—¡No! —la palabra fue casi un lamento. Bella agarró un lado de la pantalla y miró el punto rojo, sus ojos vagaron por las teclas una y otra vez, como si la solución fuera a aparecer de repente.

Edward se dejó caer al piso y rodó debajo del escritorio. Quitó el panel con un estrépito. Metió los brazos en la parte baja del sistema.

Se escuchó un golpe de estática y luego dos palabras claras: _Quienes fueron –_

Bella soltó otro chillido.

—¡Ahí! Lo que hayas hecho –

—Lo sé —gruñó Edward. Movió los cables y unas cuantas palabras sueltas salieron de las bocinas.

—No puedo… mi mano es demasiado grande para alcanzar…

—Apártate. —Bella se tiró al piso y metió las manos en la oscura cavidad.

—El interruptor a la derecha. ¿Puedes sentirlo? Está pegado a la pared, un cuadrado grande con crestas. Creo que uno de los cables está flojo, a pesar de que no podemos verlo.

Bella maldijo cuando se punzó el dedo con algo filoso.

—Necesito luz. —La desesperación estaba entorpeciendo sus manos. Lógicamente, sabía que no necesitaba apresurarse; el mensaje quedaría grabado por el sistema y podían reproducirlo en cualquier momento. Sabía que no era en vivo, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de urgencia.

Escuchó sobre ella que la impresora cobraba vida, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con el audio para preocuparse por eso ahora. Probablemente era la versión impresa del mismo mensaje, o algunos esquemas que la NASA enviaba para reparar el sistema. Pero si realmente era algo tan simple como un cable suelto…

Debió haber puesto el cable en la posición correcta porque, de repente, el audio se escuchó claro y fuerte.

—… _mientras encomendamos sus almas a lo más profundo del abismo. Rezamos por ellos, rezamos por sus familias, y rezamos por aquellos en la tierra cuyas esperanzas…_

La mano de Bella cayó y las palabras se cortaron como si hubieran sido atravesadas por un cuchillo. Edward había regresado con la lámpara, pero Bella estaba congelada en su lugar con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Están… Edward, nos están _enterrando_.

Edward no dijo nada. Él le entregó un pedazo de papel, lo que se había estado imprimiendo arriba mientras ella trabajaba.

Por un momento, no pudo ni siquiera mirarlo, no pudo obligar sus ojos a abrirse para leer las palabras. Durante días, ella había esperado, aunque fuera un vestigio de comunicación, una sola palabra de la NASA, y ahora que las tenía, eran demasiado horribles para enfrentarlas. Su mano temblaba tanto que tuvo que bajarla para apoyarla en su muslo y así poder leer el papel.

_El destino ha decretado que los hombres y mujeres que fueron a Marte para colonizar pacíficamente un nuevo mundo se queden en ese mundo para descansar en paz._

_Esas valientes almas saben que no hay esperanza para su recuperación. Pero también saben que hay esperanza para la humanidad en su sacrificio. Entregaron sus vidas por la esperanza de la humanidad de crear un hogar en un nuevo mundo._

_Sus familias y amigos estarán de luto por ellos; las naciones de dónde provenían estarán de luto por ellos; la Madre Naturaleza que se atrevió a enviar a sus hijos e hijas a lo desconocido estará de luto por ellos. En su exploración, movieron a la gente del mundo para sentirse como uno solo; en su sacrificio, unieron con más fuerza a la hermandad del hombre._

_En días antiguos, los hombres veían las estrellas y veían sus esperanzas en las constelaciones. En tiempos modernos, hacemos casi lo mismo, pero nuestros héroes son almas épicas de carne y sangre._

_Otros los seguirán, y seguramente crearán un nuevo hogar en un nuevo mundo. La búsqueda del hombre no será negada. Pero ellos fueron los primeros, y permanecerán como los principales en nuestros corazones._

_Todo ser humanos que alcé la vista hacia la brillante luz roja de Marte en los cielos nocturnos que se avecinan, sabrá que hay una esquina de otro mundo que para siempre será de la humanidad._

Detrás de ella, Edward se había metido debajo de la consola de nuevo y escuchó fragmentos de la oración al señor brotar a través de las bocinas. En cuanto terminó, el mismo mensaje comenzó de nuevo desde el principio. Bella reconoció la voz del presidente. Él le había dado un apretón de manos antes de irse, deseándole a ella y a todos los colonos de Marte Uno buena suerte. Y ahora él estaba leyendo su discurso fúnebre.

—Es el funeral. _Nuestro_ funeral. —Las palabras tronaban a través de golpes de estática, las bendiciones dichas sobre los cuerpos de los muertos en un funeral—. Van a cortar las comunicaciones.

—Es el protocolo. —Edward se recargó contra el escritorio. Las líneas curvas de sus hombros no se sacudían—. Nos dijeron…

—Sí. Nos dijeron. —Si las cosas salían mal, NASA apagaría los satélites. Ni la NASA ni los productores de televisión querían enfrentar la posibilidad de mensajes de súplica retransmitidos en internet como entretenimiento mórbido.

Estaban verdaderamente solos. NASA no escucharía nada que ella enviara para intentar corregir su suposición de que no había sobrevivientes. No tenían forma de volver a encender el satélite desde la base.

—¡No! —gritó Bella. Golpeó con su mano el escritorio de la computadora y tecleó con fuerza—. ¡Estamos aquí! _¡Seguimos aquí!_ ¡Por favor! No hagan esto… ¡no todos estamos muertos! ¡Por favor!

—No pueden escucharte, Bella.

Ella lo sabía, pero en ese momento era demasiado difícil aceptarlo. Intentó hablar de nuevo, pero todo lo que salió fue un suave llanto, el gemido de un alma perdida, de un náufrago varado viendo el barco navegar indiferentemente sin él.

Bella sollozó sin poder hacer nada. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y se tropezó los pasos que la separaban de una de las acolchadas unidades para sentarse. Cayó sobre ella, exhausta excepto por los sollozos que rompían a través de ella como olas de un mar enojado.

—Oh, Bella. Bella. —Escuchó las pisadas de Edward, igual que las escuchó ayer, pero esta vez trajeron consuelo en lugar de miedo—. Dios, Bella. —Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y ella sintió la mano de él tocar tentativamente su hombro. Cuando ella no se apartó, él suspiró con suavidad y la jaló a sus brazos—. Sácalo —dijo él.

Como si ella pudiera hacer algo más. Sollozó sobre su pecho, escuchando el firme latido de su corazón debajo del oído. Recordándole que ella no estaba sola. El sentirlo en sus brazos… eso era algo a lo que ella podía aferrarse. Al menos lo tenía a él. Se lo repitió hasta que sus sollozos disminuyeron en un suave hipo.

—Bien —dijo ella, tallándose la cara con una mano—. Bien, bien… nosotros… nosotros sólo tenemos que aguantar, eso es todo. Mandarán al siguiente grupo de colonos en cuatro años. Si podemos sobrevivir por cuatro años…

Edward se apartó para mirarla y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

—No, Bella, no creo que lo hagan.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un virus aquí, Bella. O una bacteria. O algo para lo que no tenemos un nombre. Tal vez la Doctora Hale tenía razón al decir que venía del subsuelo que estábamos minando. Lo que sea que sea eso, y como sea que haya llegado aquí, es algo increíblemente mortal para los humanos. La NASA no mandará a nadie hasta que sepan exactamente qué es y estén seguros de que los nuevos colonos no se encontrarán con el mismo destino que nosotros. Eso podría ser en décadas. Generaciones. Tal vez nunca.

Bella respiró profundamente, procesando eso.

—Bien. Bien. Nosotros… nosotros seguimos. Seguimos peleando. Algún día mandarán un satélite o un explorador, y podemos mandarles una señal para que sepan que seguimos aquí y entonces…

Edward negó con la cabeza.

El enojó quemó a través de ella.

—¿Qué? ¡Dilo! ¿Te estás rindiendo? Seguimos con la misión, Edward. Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Bella.

—¿Qué sugieres como alternativa? ¿Qué dejemos que la misión falle? ¿Qué dejemos que… termine?

—Ya terminó —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Sólo que tú no lo aceptas.

—¡Tienes toda la maldita razón en que no lo aceptaré! Yo creo en esto, Edward. Creo en esta misión. Creo en esto más de lo que he creído en algo durante toda mi vida. Dios, tú de todas las personas deberías entenderlo porque estás aquí también. Viniste por una razón. Mi razón es que pensé que esto era lo más importante que podría hacer con mi vida, y fue un increíble honor ser considerada para uno de los proyectos más importantes de todos los tiempos. ¿Estar aquí? Cuando era pequeña, solía mirar las estrellas y soñar sobre otro mundo. Yo era la niña que veía _Star Wars_ de manera obsesiva, a pesar de que me sentaba y criticaba cómo representaban el viaje por el espacio. Miré todos los vídeos que Chris Hadfield hizo sobre la Estación Espacial Internacional. Y soñaba, soñaba sobre cómo sería tener la oportunidad de ver la Tierra desde su órbita. Nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de verla porque no estaba hecha para ser un piloto de la Fuerza Aérea o un físico. Soy sólo una chica ordinaria con sueños que son más grandes de lo que ella es. Cuando escuché sobre este proyecto, supe que tenía que aplicar, a pesar de que creía que no existía ni la más remota posibilidad de lograrlo. Pero era todo lo que siempre había querido. Ser parte de algo más grande que yo, más grande incluso que la humanidad. Al venir aquí, logramos vivir los sueños de toda una especie. Los primeros humanos en pisar un mundo alienígena. Los primeros humanos en Marte. Los primeros humanos en colonizar otro planeta.

»Conocía los riesgos. _Por supuesto_ que conocía que los riesgos. La gente ha estado diciendo desde el primer día que Marte Uno era imposible. Que nunca nos levantaríamos. Y cuando empezamos a enviar los sistemas de construcción automática, dijeron que nunca podríamos lanzar las misiones humanas, y que incluso si lo hacíamos, todos moriríamos. Leí los blogs. El proyecto me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero los leí. Creo que todos lo hicimos. Había mucha gente diciendo que la ciencia en sí tenía fallas. Se nos acabaría el oxígeno o tendríamos demasiado. Se nos acabaría el agua, o tendríamos demasiada. No podíamos calentar o enfriar el hábitat de manera apropiada. Había mil cosas que dijeron que saldrían mal y sobre eso, tuvieron algo de razón, porque sabes todo lo que pasamos en esas primeras semanas mientras hacíamos que todo funcionara. Pero lo hicimos. Estamos _aquí_. No me rendiré, Edward. No puedo. Incluso si fuera la última que queda, tendría que mantener avanzando esta misión. No sólo por mí, sino por todos esos niños en la Tierra soñando con cómo sería deslizarse entre los toscos ligamentos de la Tierra y tocar la cara de Dios.

Edward no dijo nada. Sólo la miraba, y había una compasión en sus ojos que la hizo enojar más. Quería lanzarle algo, golpearlo, sacudirlo, o besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido – no sabía qué.

—Tienes razón al decir que no aceptaré que terminó. No _puede_ ser. No mientras yo pueda seguir luchando por ello.

Soltó el discurso del presidente cuando se giró para salir de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño pasillo que daba a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo antes de sentarse en la cama.

Había dejado levantada la tapa en su pequeña ventana. Presionó sus manos contra la pared cuando se recargó en ella, mirando hacia el desierto rojo donde los vientos eternos barrían la arena oxidada sobre las oscurecidas rocas. Un paisaje que sería el mismo dentro de mil años, sin cambios e indiferente a las frágiles criaturas extras que se atrevieron a posarse sobre su superficie con sus pequeñas chozas.

Ella dejó caer la frente contra la ventana. Al parecer, ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

_No ha terminado. No puede terminar. No puedo irme._

_¿Irme?_

El pensamiento la sorprendió por un momento. ¿Por qué pensaría en _irse_? No podía ir a ninguna parte. No es como que tuvieran una nave que pudieran lanzar fuera del hábitat. No había ningún viaje que viniera por ella. Era un viaje sólo de ida, como había sabido desde el principio.

Pero su mente se alejó de pensar en ello, igual que lo hizo de ver las cintas o intentar alejar la bruma que había en sus recuerdos de la última semana. Alejó ese pensamiento y miró hacia Marte. Estaba oscuro, pero la luz de las ventanas abiertas del hábitat iluminaba las arenas rojas que había cerca, un paisaje que ella había memorizado durante los últimos días, pero que todavía le fascinaba. Después de todo, esto era por lo que había venido. Su nuevo hogar.

Debió quedarse dormida porque estaba oscuro afuera cuando el golpe en su puerta la despertó.

—Bella.

Se sentó y se apartó el despeinado cabello de la frente. ¿Qué hora era? Seguía oscuro afuera. Pero ¿eso importaba?

Le abrió la puerta a él.

Edward estaba parado en el pasillo, sus ojos verdes brillaban en la tenue luz.

—¿Estás bi…?

Ella ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la pregunta antes de jalarlo a sus brazos y silenciar sus palabras con un beso.

No hubo más palabras esa noche, no hubo sonidos más que suspiros y jadeos, y el suave susurrar de la piel deslizándose sobre piel. El cuerpo de él encajó en el de ella como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para eso, dos mitades de un todo, dos almas que tuvieron que viajar millones de millas para encontrarse la una a la otra.

Ella se quedó dormida envuelta en sus brazos, y fue el sueño más profundo y dulce que había tenido desde que comenzó esta crisis, posiblemente el mejor de su vida. Estaba en casa, donde verdaderamente pertenecía.

Se despertó con ligeros besos en el cálido agarre de sus brazos. Ella acunó su esculpida mandíbula en su mano y sonrió. La felicidad que sentía se veía reflejada en la mirada de él mientras le sonreía.

Él se acercó para besarla y ella se congeló cuando una alarma sonó.

—Ignórala —murmuró Edward, sus labios tranzaban sobre su mejilla.

—No puedo. —Bella se apartó de sus brazos y se puso de pie. La ropa que se había quitado estaba tirada en el piso junto a su cama y se las puso con movimientos muy enérgicos.

Edward se recostó sobre las almohadas, su pecho desnudo brillaba con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana junto a su cama. La sábana que tenía sobre la cintura bajó un poco más cuando se levantó para abrirle los brazos.

—Bella, regresa a la cama.

Era la mejor invitación que ella había escuchado jamás, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedo. Tenemos que revisar eso. Suena importante.

Edward suspiró. Se paró, pasándose la sábana alrededor de la cintura.

—Bella, por favor escúchame.

Ella se sorprendió por la seriedad de su tono. Pero negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía la sudadera.

—Más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Vayamos a revisar cuál es el problema.

—¿Y si te dijera que no es importante?

Él no podía saber eso. Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa mientras se ponía los zapatos y abría la puerta. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras caminaba, y encontró el panel que estaba sonando. Era el hábitat de suministros que estaba más lejos. Odiaba esas cosas. Los hábitats en forma de cono estaban conectados por pequeños pasajes por los que sólo se podía gatear. Ese hábitat era el que contenía la perforadora que minaba recursos tales como nitrógeno y agua del suelo. Bella se metió entre el pasaje para leer la pantalla, mordiéndose el labio en concentración.

Edward estaba parado al otro lado del pequeño pasillo. Se agachó para verla.

—¿De qué se trata?

—La perforadora dos se resbaló un poco. Parece que sólo está desconectada, no rota, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos.

—Tendremos que salir si vamos a arreglarlo.

Bella no cuestionó la extraña forma en que pronunció esa declaración. Por supuesto que lo arreglarían.

Normalmente, Bella estaría emocionada por cualquier razón para dejar el hábitat y salir a la superficie, pero tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Salió lentamente del estrecho pasaje, luego caminó por el pasillo, contando cada paso, escuchando el sonido de sus zapatos en el piso, el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Llegó a la puerta de la burbuja de aire donde su equipo EEH – equipo extra hábitat – estaba guardado y encontró a Edward ya adentro, esperándola. Intentó sonreírle, pero sus labios estaban temblorosos. Algo… sintió la bruma aclarándose y no estaba segura de querer que pasara.

Su traje seguía cubierto con polvo rojo, sucio de la última vez que había estado afuera, un tiempo que no quería recordar. Edward la ayudó a ponérselo y luego ella le regresó el favor con manos torpes, agachándose para abrochar los últimos ganchos sobre sus botas, luchando contra el recuerdo de la vez en que ella tuvo que luchar por ponerse y quitarse el traje ella sola cuando había…

Cortó ese recuerdo, pero escuchó una voz clara en su mente cuando lo hizo. Era su propia voz, una voz que sonó con la claridad de la verdad.

_Esto es de lo que te estás escondiendo._

_Lo sé, _respondió Bella.

Tomó su casco de la repisa y se giró hacia el casillero de Edward, pero la repisa sobre el espacio donde estaba guardado su traje estaba vacía. El espacio vacío contaba una historia que ella no quería escuchar, sostenía una verdad que ella no quería aceptar, pero que no podía seguir negando.

Con una tranquilidad que no sentía, Bella dijo:

—Edward, ¿dónde está tu casco?

Edward miró a su alrededor como si esperara verlo guardado en otra repisa.

—No estoy seguro.

Pero ella sí.

Bella había puesto cada uno de los cuerpos de los colonos de Marte Uno en la parte trasera del vehículo de transporte, acomodados en una línea recta, y puso el casco de cada colono sobre la bolsa que contenía su cuerpo para saber quién estaba dentro de cada bolsa. Era importante para ella que las parejas y los amigos cercanos estuvieran uno junto al otro. Y no habían quedado cascos en las repisas cuando terminó de distribuirlos, porque ella estaba usando el suyo.

Luego de que activó los explosivos para tapar los cuerpos, había formado una pirámide de cascos en una aproximación muy detallada de dónde había quedado cada cuerpo en la fosa. Y cuando regresó, y luchó por quitarse el traje, su casco había sido el único en la repisa.

Se giró lentamente hacia Edward y lo vio mirándola con una expresión de compasión. Él estiró la mano y le acunó la mejilla.

—Mi Bella.

—_Sí_ te enterré.

Él no respondió. No tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —La palabra sonó rota cuando abandonó su garganta.

—Porque te negabas a aceptarlo. Me quedé porque no podía dejarte aquí. Sola, confundida. Me perdí de tanto, Bella. Todo lo que pudimos haber tenido. Pero nunca estuve seguro de qué sentías. Creí que teníamos mucho tiempo. Supongo que la gente siempre lo cree, hasta que es demasiado tarde.

—No. —Pero ella sabía la verdad. En su corazón, siempre lo había sabido. La herida estaba expuesta ahora, ardiendo en el aire, pero podía lidiar con el dolor ahora. La bruma se había aclarado y ella lo vio todo, todo lo que había pasado, el horror y el dolor que había sentido, la pérdida de su sueño. Pero no se había perdido, no en realidad.

Bella sacudió la cabeza e intentó apartarse, pero él le agarró los brazos y la jaló a su abrazo. ¿Cómo podía ser esto realidad cuando él estaba cálido en sus brazos y tenía el mismo delicioso aroma? Podía sentirlo. ¿Cómo podía no ser _real_ esto?

—Es real —dijo él suavemente. La vibración de su voz retumbo sobre su cuerpo—. Sabes en tu corazón que lo es.

O tal vez ella se rendía a la locura. Él era un fantasma o ella estaba loca. De cualquier forma, rendirse ante ello significaba tenerlo aquí en sus brazos, y ella prefería eso al vacío y la desesperación.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Creí que sería mejor para ti si lo descubrías poco a poco. Y me dio tiempo para enmendar mi error. Para mostrarte que te amo, Bella. Y siempre te amaré. Este no es el final, te lo prometo. Es sólo el comienzo. Hay otro viaje… cuando estés lista.

—¿Seré feliz? —Parecía una pregunta tan tonta, pero encerraba todos sus miedos y dudas.

Él asintió.

—Te sentirás feliz. Y triste. Y enojada. Y alegre. Todas las cosas que son _tú_ seguirán ahí.

—¿Y estaremos juntos?

Él le dedicó esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, la sonrisa que era únicamente de él. Un poco torcida, un poco boba, un poco tímida, pero llena de vida.

—Para siempre, si así lo quieres. Sé que es lo que yo quiero.

Giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana hacia el Planeta Rojo, su belleza dura y terrible debajo de un cielo ámbar. Su misión había terminado, pero no había fallado. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas porque lo extrañaría, extrañaría a este mundo frío e inhóspito que había sido su hogar por tan poco tiempo. Pero lo habían logrado. Habían hecho Marte Uno una realidad. Tal vez un día otros vendrían al Planeta Rojo y lo llamarían su hogar. Pero su tiempo aquí había terminado y era hora de seguir con cualquier mundo que viniera después.

Dejó su casco de nuevo en la repisa.

—Estoy lista.

Edward giró el timón de la puerta y luego la tomó en brazos. Ella escuchó el estridente ruido de las alarmas y las luces rojas parpadearon sobre sus ojos cerrados, pero todo en lo que se concentró fue en los labios de él sobre los suyos, sus manos enredándose en su cabello.

Se escuchó un siseo y una luz brillante apareció en la abertura de la puerta, más brillante que cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes, más brillante que el sol, pero sin el calor. El científico en ella dijo que era imposible, pero esas reglas ya no aplicaban.

Con las manos unidas, caminaron hacia la luz.

_~Finis~_

* * *

La historia incluye parte de la canción _"Summertime Sadness" _y _"Born to Die" _de Lana Del Rey. Autores: Elizabeth Grant, Justin Parker. Copyright: Sony/ATV Music Publishing (Uk) Limited, Emi.


End file.
